


Love and Turmoil

by RaxonDevious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaxonDevious/pseuds/RaxonDevious
Summary: In dimension Theta-1956-Q, there lives a Rick whose Beth never dated Jerry. Never had grandkids. Whose life was ruined by his soulmarks.In dimension Theta-1956-Q, there lives a Morty whose had to grow up at an early age. Who had a GED at the age of 15 and been working ever since. Who wants nothing more than to meet his soulmate so he can have a family again.





	1. Fateful Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Theta-1956-Q: basic things to know  
> Beth isn't married and is estranged from her father.  
> Jerry married a woman who is Beth's genetic twin. He knocks her up at prom and Morty is born.  
> Rick is aware of the citadel, but doesn't overly appreciate it.  
> Morty is 18 years old and Rick is 56.

The hours were counting down for Morty. He was finally going to turn 18 and be presented with his soulmate mark. Morty was 15 when he became emancipated from his abusive parents. Morty’s father was a famous actor who became addicted to cocaine and tried to kill Morty, while his mother was to focused on her career to even remember to feed him. He was waiting for the day he would meet the one person who would complete his soul. He desperately wanted for a family again, even if it was just one other person. He was excited and eagerly got ready for his shift at the liquor store. He combed out his strawberry blonde locks, put on a baby pink crop top that was open in the middle with string, black leggings that had mesh skulls on his outer thighs, tied a red flannel shirt around his waist and put on black suede ankle work boots. It was his favorite outfit, and it made him feel super cute.

The weekends were always really busy with all the last minute liquor runs and cigar purchases. Morty had been doing this for so long, he was easily the best cashier here. Of course, the manager of the store always put Morty on cashier because his cute outfits always brought in a set of regulars that kept their sales up.

“Bye Jimmy, see you next week~!” Morty gives a cute shout to the retreating man. That's when Morty notices this older man with crazy spiked white blue hair wearing a lab coat drinking out of a flask. Morty lets out a sigh at the thought of having to escort another drunk out of the store. Luckily he had no line as he moves out from the island and moves towards the older man.

“Excuse me sir, you can’t be in here drinking.” Morty uses the cutest voice he can muster as he taps the mans shoulder. 

“O-oh reBELCHreally, I can’t drink inside the liquor store”. The old man says sarcastically as he turns around slowly. 

Morty then notices the look of shock on the man's face, and Morty almost lets out a shocked gasp before containing it. The old man had a huge burn mark on the right side of his face around his eye. They end up staring at each other for a minute before the old man squints at the name tag on Morty’s shirt.

“Y-y-you’re name is Morty”? The old man asks in unbelief, and taking another swing out of the flask.

Morty sighs and manages to snag the flask out of the drunken old mans hands. “Y-yes I’m a boy, don’t be homophobic”. Morty begins to walk back towards the counter.

“No, no, no, no. Not homophobic, just shocked, you look like someone who i know can’t exist”. The old man is standing by the counter now and holds his hand out to Morty. “I’m Rick, Rick Sanchez.”

With a small smile Morty grabs his hand and exclaims cutely, “I’m Morty, Morty Smith”. Morty does notice the tensing and slightly taken aback look Rick gives him. “Is something the matter there R-Rick”? Morty gives Rick a concerned look and looks ready to give him his flask back.

“Your mother doesn’t happen to be Beth Sanchez”? Rick has a look like he’s dead inside and that interacting with Morty is killing him.

“Haha, no. My mother's name is Denise and my fathers is Jerry, but you should know he’s an ex-actor turned coke addict.” Morty looks at the clock and realizes it’s getting close to closing. “Look, we have to start closing soon, buuuuuut,” grabbing for a paper and pen, he starts to write down his name and number. “You're in luck, I'm into older guys anyways. Hit me up cutie~”! He gives a soft giggle as he hands the piece of paper to Rick along with the confiscated flask.

With a soft blush and cough to clear his throat he grabs both items and places them into his lab coat pockets. “W-w-what about your soulmate? If you're old enough to work here, then you must have a soulmate mark”. 

Morty gives a soft sigh before answering. “You know, I'm supposed to get it in a few hours. I honestly kind of forgot about it the moment I started to talk to you though”. He looks at his phone again and sees it's already 11:00. “For real this time you have to go, but text me alright?”

“You, you know I'm like BLECH 38 years your senior right?” Rick questions him as he walks towards the door. “But, I'll text you soon. I hope you're into adventures and getting wasted all the time.” He hears a faint call of, that better be a promise, and enters his trashship. 

Rick proceeds to yell profanities at the ship to take him home when he realizes he forgot to buy more liquor. He slumps in the seat, and barely realizes he's in the parking lot of the apartments he's been living in these past few months. 

Once inside his 3DLK apartment, he starts flipping switches and rearranging dead roaches so he has access to his lab. He gets straight to work and tries to distract himself from his Morty. 

Unfortunately it's at that moment he realizes he has his phone in hand and is already typing in Mortys phone number. Giving up he sends a message saying, hey it's me, Rick. He doesn't expect a text back, he doesn't want the text back, but it's already there waiting for him to sin.

**M: Hey there doll~☆**

Rick stares at the screen for a few more seconds before writing back.

  
**R: So while I DO, do this often, do you want to grab some food this Sunday?  
** **M: most definitely, do you wanna go to that little vegan place down on 10th and Elizabeth? You have to say yes, because I'm vegetarian.  
** **R: ha, special snowflake much? But sure, wherever you want babe.  
** **M: oh, my soulmarks just came in!  
** **R: as in two? Only like a handful of mates have that.  
** **M: I know, totally cray. Do you want to see them?  
** **R: Why is it near your dick? Because you don't need an excuse to send me a dick pic already.  
** **M: Ha. Ha. No. Do by want to see them or not.  
**R: alright kill joy.  
**M: sent an attachment  
******

********

********

********

********

Rick almost threw his phone at a wall. 

On Mortys face was 3 cute white stars under his right eye. On his chest to the left shoulder was what looked like Ricks portal and inside of that was what looked like a modified physics symbol. There were stars where electrons should be and a heart right where the atom should be. Just like the soulmarks that Rick acid washed away decades ago, because of his lie to his wife. Because while they shared stars on their face, they didn't share the chest mark. A 6 year long relationship, and a five year old daughter gone from his life because of a small lie. 

Rick turned his phone off and went to bed.


	2. Poorly Constructed Routine

It was easy enough for Rick to lie to his Morty, when he hadn't replied to his message until the next morning. The young adult had been distraught with worry that the old man might have choked in his own vomit. Rick would be only to lucky to have died a disgusting death befitting him. Instead his day was spent taking orders for custom guns and various toxic compounds for several of his assassin customers, and texting Morty. 

Morty: and so Jessica and I went out to the frozen yogurt place and they had taro and strawberry twist and I was in heaven.  
Rick: Froyo? Didn't you say you were a vegetarian, and as such no milk.  
Morty: look man, I have needs. Needs only delicious frozen dairy products can fill.  
Rick: you will get no judgement from this 56 year old ball of sin.  
Morty: oh it's almost time for us to head out, I'm gonna finish getting ready, kay babe?  
Rick: see you in an hour.

Rick would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun talking to his Morty. Everything seemed to have a punchline, and Morty didn't have an inferiority complex like the ones at the citadel had. Rick checked his phone to see that one of his more impatient clients was getting wordy in his text. Rick checked and realized he'd already finished making the ectoplasmic incinerator acid the unihumbra had requested. 

Rick: Alright, Steve. Since you're such a fucking child I'll stop my all important work to deliver your already finished acid.  
Steve: About time you old man. What did you break your hip? Do I have to help you up off of the floor?  
Rick: Hah, almost forgot to laugh. Now get over yourself for two minutes and tell me where you want me to deliver this shit.  
Steve: Lambada Quartz-sector 8 latitude 87.96 longitude -21

Rick was familiar with the coordinates. Steve was in a dimension where 75% of the galaxy was under the Galactic Federations control. That specific quadrant and sector was under federation control. The coordinates were to the largest Blips and Chitz in that dimension.   
“Does this fuckface think I'm a moron.” Rick quickly texted Steve back that he'd see him in an hour. “Now to just convince MoOOorty to come along.” 

Rick grabbed the acid, heads outside and gets into his trashship and makes his way over to Mortys. He was 50 minutes early and could just imagine the young teens displeasure at being called on early. Knocking loudly on the door in front of him, he began calling out, “Morty, it's me Rick. There's been a change of plans”. He takes a big gulp of his flask and almost does a spit take once he sees Morty open the door. 

There standing at a full 5 foot and 4 inches was a strawberry blonde boy wearing an oversized black and white horizontal striped sweater that had a big red heart at the bottom. It almost looked like he had on no pants, but he could see about 2 inches of what looked like black satin shorts over black and beige panty hose that had rabbits on them and black ankle boots. What struck Rick the most was the thin black leather sub choker. 

Rick had upped his fashion for today and was sorely glad he did. Instead of the usual lab coat, pants, and sweater. Today he sported a beige trench coat with a light blue vest that had a white button up underneath. He had on distressed blue jeans, gloves, and matching beige ankle boots that were flat. He stole the outfit off of a mannequin that a bunch of young girls were gawking at. 

“Well, I'm glad I got ready early and was just playing coy. So what's so important our date is getting rescheduled”? Morty leaned his right arm on his door way with a look of disappointment slowly brewing. 

“What, n-n-no, not rescheduling, just a change of scenery”. He could see the disappointment slowly changing into curiosity and internally Rick began cheering himself on for fixing the mood.

“Well, that depends, do they have good vegetarian food"? Morty asks, giving a small smile and taking a step closer to Rick. 

“Honey, they have the best pizza and video games in the galaxy”. Ricks face dropped when he saw Morty with a blank face. 

“Rick, how did you know I love arcades"! He gives Rick a big hug and turns to go back into the apartment. “Let me just grab my pack real quick and lock up so we can head out”. A moment later Morty returns with a small black leather backpack that has bat wings sticking out of the sides. “Let's go”! Morty exclaims locking the door to his apartment and grabbing Rick's hand to guide him out to the parking lot.

“The ship is this way”. Rick leads them towards the trashship and hears Morty laughter. Rick ignores the butterflies in his stomach at the sound. 

“You're kidding, why does your car look like that”? Morty, despite his skeptical look at the vehicle gets in eagerly enough and Rick starts it. 

“I never said it was a car”.   
Rick spends the next half hour flying in dead space explaining to an overexcited Morty on space travel and how his machines worked. At which point he uses his portal gun and drives the ship through it to take him to the Blips and Chitz.

“W-wow Rick, this place is amazing! This whole day so far has been amazing. You weren't kidding when you asked if I was into adventures". As Morty was talking Rick parked easily enough, and put an arm on the younger man to keep him from exiting the car just yet. 

“We need to wait here real quick, I'm making a drop, so we have money to spend all day here”. The old man takes a big gulp of his flask and offers it to Morty.

Morty takes a big gulp of it eagerly, and hands it back too Rick. Morty feels a little strange, like everything is suddenly too clear, but that's the same moment Steve gets there causing Morty to let out a small yelp. 

“Where's my acid Rick”? Asked Steve. Morty got a good look at Steve. He looked essentially like a humanoid unicorn. Morty gave out a small chuckle.

“Yeah I do, do you have my 3,000 quartz”? Rolling down the window Steve throws a heavy bag onto Ricks lap. “These better be real Steve, or I'm coming after your pussy ass later you hear me”. He tosses the small bottle of acid at the assassin roughly. 

“Chill out Sanchez, no need to act cockier than usual. Unless you're just trying to show off in front of your flavour of the week over there”. Leaning against the ship Steve sends a leer Mortys way, “you ever wanna know the touch of a real lover, you give me a call sweetheart". He tosses his business card at Morty and takes off before Rick has a chance to punch the guy.  
“S-sor-" Rick starts but Morty cuts him off promptly. 

“Aww geez, you sure weren't joking when you said you do this often”. Morty tears up the card and gets out of the ship, “Now let's get inside. I'm starving and I want to kick your ass at video games”. Rick could see just the bottom of Mortys ass when he hopped out of the car just before tugging down on his shorts.

Getting out and quickly following behind Morty, “This kid is gonna give me a heart attack,” Looking up he could see Mortys shorts rising up due to the pull of the heavy sweater as he ran to the elevator. Morty spun around and blew Rick a kiss then walked into the elevator. “or worse. . .”


	3. Cannonball

Morty had really enjoyed his day spent with Rick. Blips and Chitz was all the fun Morty had needed. Between all the specialty ordered vegetarian pizzas with all the alien vegetation, different species of aliens, and Roy 2 - Morty was besides himself with glee.

Of course, there was the near death experience, but Morty saw it as an adrenaline rush. In the midst of beating Ricks, Roy 2 high score, gunfire started to be heard in the distance. Quick thinking got them out of the situation easily, Morty got to shoot an alien. All in all, a very productive date in Morty's book. 

Rick was perfect in his mind. Everything he had ever wanted in his life, his soulmate. Morty clenched his hand to his chest. Soulmate. It would make sense he decides. He had a burn mark on his face right where Morty's stars were. It would make sense why he forgot everything else existed when he was with Rick. If Morty took off Rick's shirt, would he find the glowing green portal, or another acid burn mark trying to erase him. What happened to Rick that would make him burn his soulmark off. Why did Rick want to forget a part of himself. Morty would find out, and help Rick heal from whatever trauma he might have. He had to help his soulmate.

 

Rick spent the rest of the day after their date finishing up his orders and collecting his money. He would have to head over to the citadel to exchange all the various alien currency to KWD, but it would be worth it he told himself. Once he had the money he could tell Morty to quit his job. Make him move into the apartment with him, or find a new place together. He cursed himself.

“What the fuck are you doing you fucking sleaze ball?” He asked out loud to no one but himself. “He may not be related to you, but he still looks like your-!” No he didn't, because he didn't have a grandson. Because his Beth hated herself so much, she made sure she couldn't reproduce ever. 

Sliding down a wall with his flask in hand, he took a heavy drag from it and sighed in relief at the burn. That he could still feel. “You're a monster Rick. You're a monster because the universe found you a loophole, and you want it.” Getting up swiftly and dusting himself off he grabbed his money and headed to the citadel. 

Once there, he was accosted by the various Ricks trying to peddle their products onto him. He pushed past them and got to the currency exchange building. The place was small and plain on the inside, there was a potted plant off to the side and a water gallon. A singular Rick stood at a five person counter, he was dressed in a blue plaid button down flannel that was opened to a Ball Fondlers T-shirt. 

Rick walked up to the window and placed his bag on the counter. “I need this converted into KWD* currency.” 

“Dimension?” the currency Rick asked while pulling out a notepad. 

“Theta-1956-Q.” giving a slight cough at the end, he tried to avoid the other Rick's eyes. 

“You have 50,000 schmekles, 4,000 flurbos, and 2,500 quartz.” writing it all down and then pulling out a large tablet he starts to talk again. “Respectively that's, $500, $40,000, and $5,000. Giving you a total of $45,500 KWD, do you accept this conversion rate?” currency Rick slides the notepad at him, “Sign here.” 

“F-Fine.” quickly signing he hears a notification go off on the other Rick's tablet. “C-Can I have my money now.” he needed to get out there now.

“Yeah, j-BELCH-just a second.” currency Rick squints at the tablet and starts pulling out pamphlets. “It says here that you don't have a Morty.” he passes the pamphlets while keeping the stack of money on his side of the window. “The Citadel requires you to have a Morty to participate in Citadel activities.” 

“Look man, just give me the cash. I-i-i’m in the process of acquiring a Morty, alright?” annoyed Rick started to click his tongue.

“In the process huh?” currency Rick does a quick search and grabs a quickly printed out form. “Shows here that Theta-1956-Q never had grandkids, and judging by your logs here at the citadel you’ve never signed up for the Morty relocation program.” handing him the money, currency Rick slides him a Morty Relocation form. “Make sure you get in an application before the day ends. I have to report this, and it'll look better if you just fill it out.”

“Yeah I got it thanks.” grabbing his cash he heads out of the currency exchange building. “I don’t even know how to go about telling this to the council.” taking a quick swig of his flask he portal guns straight to a bank exchange on earth that converts his KWD into USD at a ratio of 1:4. 

Rick, with nothing left to do, decided he'd portal through to Mortys apartment. In an attempt to make another date, he portals outside the door so as not to scare the boy off.   
“Morty, are you there? It's me Rick!” knocking on the door, Rick waits surprisingly patiently for the boy. 

He's treated to a nice view of a half asleep Morty wearing an oversized TMNT shirt as a nightgown and some black socks. 

“Rick, what's going on?” letting out a sleepy yawn Morty moves over so as to let Rick into the apartment. “I tried messaging you earlier, but you didn't pick up.” 

Morty has a nice one bedroom apartment that he keeps clean. The color scheme involves plum, cream, and a vague mustard color in the rooms. He also keeps wall scrolls, posters, action figures, and comic books everywhere. It's a cute nerd den, and Rick sits down on the off green colored bean bag chair. Morty sits on the side of it and leans his back onto Ricks shoulder.

“So what's up, buttercup?” Morty asks.

“I got an offer for you Morty, one you don't have to say yes to right now.” Rick takes a deep breath and softly massages Mortys back. Rick takes delight in the soft gasps Morty gives, “I want you to move in with me. My lease ends in two months and I want to know if you'd want to put your name on the lease, or we could go look for a place together.” 

“We barely know each other Rick.” Morty starts off with.

“I know, but we still have time.” Rick grabs Morty around the waist and pulls him onto his lap.

“We've been on one date, and you almost got me killed.” Morty turns around and nuzzles his head into Ricks shoulder.

“Yeah, but you also grabbed a gun and killed about 20 galactic federation agents.” Rick tries to keep a monotone voice, but a smile can be heard through it.

“25. I killed 25 galactic federation agents.” Morty corrects Rick, to a resounding chuckle. “No Rick.” He finally says.

“What, why, why not?” Rick almost wants to shout and tell him ‘you dont have a choice, Mortys don't get to have a say’. Rick bites his tongue.

“Mostly because I just renewed the lease on my apartment for another 6 months.” Morty feels the tension leave Ricks body the moment he understands what he just said. 

“So you'll move in sooner if I can get you the money to buy you out of your contract?” Rick feels like a god damned dog trying to please it's master. ‘unhealthy attachments for sure.’ Rick thinks to himself.

“Yes,” Morty starts and leans in to give him a kiss. “On one condition though.” he's massaging Ricks shoulders and making his way down his chest. 

“Anything you want baby,” Rick gives a soft sigh as he grabs hold of Mortys ass. He's not wearing any underwear, and Rick has his hands full of baby smooth skin. “Name it, I'd give you the galaxy if that's what it took.” Rick attaches himself to Mortys neck. Morty starts to let out soft moans at the delicate attention. Soft licks and nips to Mortys jugular, and a tent can be seen from Morty, who then proceeds to bring himself against Rick's stomach. “Yeah baby, you like that.” Rick huskily whispers into Mortys ear while edging his finger into Mortys asshole.

Morty gives a gentle shove and tells arick to stop. Grabbing the older man hands into his, Morty looks him in the eyes.

“Tell me about your burn. Is it your soul mark, and does it match mine?” the world seems to freeze for Rick, and he wishes he'd spent the day navigating the red tape bureaucracy that is the Citadel then tell Morty he is his soulmate.


	4. Confessions of the Rick Kind

If there was ever a moment Rick ever wished he was a doofus Rick, it would be this moment. Emotions and conversations were things Ricks weren't good at. Rick could never be ready for this moment. He went into all the scenarios where he would at least be the driving force and tell Morty just what he was to the young adult. Let it never be said that Morty's never held surprises. 

“Morty”, Rick let's out a small breath. “I have so much to tell you. So much that I need to tell you.” Ricks hands are on Mortys face, who grabs those old wrinkled hands and smiles loving at Rick. 

“I have a story to tell you Morty. One that at the end, you may not want to know about after. You may get the answers that you want, but you might not still want me after this.” Ricks face looks torn between running away and holding Morty down so he never leaves him. 

“Rick, I'm sure that whatever you have to tell me, I'm always going to want you.” Morty pulls Ricks hands in front of his face and kissed them. “ I mean, we’ve already kinda went on a murder spree together. There’s not much else to make this worse.” Sliding off Ricks lap morty sits next to him instead, and pushes himself into Ricks side so they’re cuddled together. “Do you want me to make you some hot cocoa spiked with kahlua and more rum?”

“Don’t think me a cheap whore Morty,” Rick starts sarcastically. “I only drink hot chocolate, and yes I would like some before I begin this cluster fuck of emotions.” They share a chuckle and Morty gets up to prepare their shares of spiked hot chocolate. 

Taking a big breath Rick looks to Morty, “Ok, here goes.”

“First and foremost, I want to get any doubts out of your mind. I am in fact your soulmate.” Rick stops talking at the feel of two small arms wrapped around his midsection. Now more at ease, RIck continues on. “I was married before, when I was 21 years old. She was a beautiful blonde woman named Bonnie. She was also the smartest person i had met aside from myself.” Rick can feel Morty holding on tighter, but he continues on rather than stopping. “Morty, when i met her i only had one soul mark and that was the three stars we shared on our faces. We started dating, and a year later we were married, but that's when shit started to get real.” 

Stopping, Rick runs a hand down his face and tries his best not to jostle Morty too much. “M-Morty, do you have anymore of that rum? I could really do for some more alcohol.”

“Sure thing, Ri-Rick.” Morty gets up off the couch and heads to the kitchenette to shuffle around for his bottle of rum.

_‘Do it.’_ Rick shakes his head.  
**I can’t do it, not again.**  
_‘It’s not hard, you did it before.’_  
**It’s different this time,** a shaky breathe out and Rick is trying to calm down, **I’m d-different this time.**  
_‘No, you’re not. You’re still the same miserable sack of shit that has better things to do than to coddle some idiot.’_  
**‘Morty is worth my time, I deserve nice things in my life.’**  
_‘You don’t deserve anything, but misplaced attachments and alcohol poisoning.’_  
**‘I can be HAPPY.’**  
_‘YOU DON’T DESERVE TO L-’_

“Here you go sweetheart!” 

Rick looks up to see Morty in front of him with a confused look on his face. 

“Why do you have your portal gun out Rick?” With a nervous chuckle Morty sits down again and rubs Ricks back. “W-we can stop you know?” 

Rick turns to Morty with speed, “What, just like that?” Rick takes the bottle from Morty, “I promised a story, and you're fine with a synopsis.”

“Honestly Rick, I’ve already heard all that I wanted to hear. We’re soulmates. Yes, you destroyed the proof of that, and it makes me incredibly sad.” Morty take a deep breath and looks Rick in the eyes. “I can see how much pain this is causing you, and I don’t like putting you in a place where you feel the need to run away.”

“You piece of shit Morty,” Rick, lifting the rum bottle to his mouth, drinks about half the bottle in one go. “Alright, babe-baby, lets fucking finish this story.”

“Bonnie and I were married for about six months before she got pregnant. I was about six months away from completing my portal gun. As the months went on, we grew tense with each other. Once I finished my gun, Bonnie made me promise to put it away. That there was no place for something like this when raising a child. I said fuck that and started going out at night.” Rick at this point got off the couch and started pacing back and forth.

“Toss me your portal gun, so you’re less tempted to run, Rick.” Morty says, and without missing a step Rick does as told and begins a new.

“I kept going to new dimensions, met new people, started abusing drugs and alcohol. I started a band, called it The Flesh Curtains, because I’m a basic white boy.” 

“Your last name is Sanchez.”

“Not the point here MoOOorty! Anyways, cut ahead to Beth’s, my daughter's, fifth birthday. At this point I’ve realized she's a little sociopath, but Bonnie can’t accept this fact. I’m suffocating at this point. I can’t be what she wants. I’m not a dad and I’m barely a good partner. I couldn’t play the suburban dad role, and live a life of nuclear family wholesomeness. I DON’T WANNA PLAY NICE WITH NEIGHBORS I’M NEVER GONNA SEE AGAIN MORTY!” Rick’s hand are in his hair and he’s pulling, Morty quickly threads his fingers into Rick’s and he stops. “It’s another night of arguing when I feel it, when Bonnie sees it. I’m not her soulmate anymore, I can’t be. Not when I have this new edition to my chest. By the end of the week she has divorce papers ready for me to sign. About a month later, I’m about a bottle of whiskey in and I get the smart idea to chemically rid myself of the soul mark.” Rick by the end of his monologue has also finished off the bottle of rum and turns to look at Morty who has a face of understanding.

“Rick, when is Beth’s birthday?” Morty asks suddenly causing Rick to almost trip on nothing.

“August 28, 1983” Rick deadpans.

“Oh! That's the same day my mom was born, but she was born in 1988. M-Maybe you didn’t have the second mark yet, b-because she didn’t exist yet?” Mortys hands are twitching, and Rick can see the A-typical Morty behavior showing through. 

“Morty, there's something else i need to tell you.”  
“Yeah Rick, what is- tell me.”

“Morty, I’m still technically your grandfather.”


	5. Mystline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be on a hiatus until about the beginning of December.   
> I entered the RickMorty Secret Santa draw, so I wanna focus all of my attention on the fanfiction present that I'm going to work on.

Two weeks later after, what Morty was calling The Great Mistake, he was starting to question why he was calling it that anymore. Morty could still remember the big fall out Morty had with his so called ‘soulmate’, and wondering just how messed up Rick might actually be mentally. With a heavy sigh Morty leans his forehead into his hands. 

“But I still love him so much”, With a quiet sob Morty gets up from behind the counter and walks to lock the front door. 

Morty was so upset, he didn't even dress as nice as he normally did. He had on white low top converse, high waisted white acid wash jeans that had the cuffs rolled up, and a burgundy sweater that cut off mid stomach with open shoulders. He looked lack luster and he felt like it to. Wiping the tears off his face with a little hiccup.

He begins his regular lock up routine for the store, and his mind drifts back to his last conversation with Rick. 

**_“Morty, I'm still technically your grandfather.”_ **

**_Morty didn't give Rick a chance to keep talking and started to stutter at him._ **

**_“W-w-what do you mean you're my grandfather!” confused, Morty grabs the bottle of rum and takes a heavy drag out of it. “Is this a, w-w-what is this? Is it a daddy kink thing?” setting the bottle down Morty runs his hands through his hair. “Well I guess a grand daddy kink, but that's not the point, I mean I can handle that kink. Do-do-do, did you want me to start calling you grand-"_ **

**_“SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!” Rick turns to look Morty in the eyes. “Do you know how insane you sound? Call me what Morty, GRANDPA RICK!” in a fit of frustration he grabs the bottle and throws it at the opposing wall._ **

**_“Get out.” Mortys soft voice comes out over Ricks heavy breathing._ **

**_“What, no I'm not leaving we're not done here MoOOOorty. We'll never be done here, I'm your fucking soulmate.” Rick seems to look like he understands what's going to happen. Like he's pushing Morty from him. Making Morty want to leave him._ **

**_“Get the fuck out of my apartment Rick! Soulmate or not, I don't need your drunk ass in my home. And you want me to live with you!” Morty gives a small laugh that sounds more like a sob. “What if that bottle didn't hit the wall, huh Rick? What if it had been my face?”_ **

**_“You're my Morty!” Rick starts to move towards Morty. “I'll treat you however I damn well please!”_ **

**_“W-w-what? Rick, stay away!”_ **

**_“You don't fucking get it, do you? I'm your master, no, I'm your fucKING GOD!” Rick has a hold on Morty at this point and pulls him in close. “It's Rick and Morty for one million years and I'll fucking kill anyone who tries to get in my way!”_ **

**_With tears in Mortys eyes, he has no choice but to nod yes as the old man shakes him. Only suddenly Rick is passed out face first into the couch._ **

**_Morty left him there with his portal gun, a glass of water and aspirin, and a note telling Rick to leave him alone until he was ready._ **

Morty had been so distracted daydreaming he didn't hear the distinct whoosh of a portal being opened behind him.

“Morty of dimension Theta-1956-Q turn around and come quietly.”

“R-rick!” turning around suddenly Morty knocks over a bottle causing it to smash across the floor. “Wait, you're not Rick.” he starts backing away only for him to bump into another Rick but this one has an eye patch. “What's going, what the hell is all this?”

With an annoyed sigh, the first Rick pulls out a tablet and clears his throat, “Morty Theta-1956-Q, your Rick Theta-1956-Q, has failed to register you as his Morty within the first 48 hours of making contact with you. Henceforth, insert more garble that basically says your ass belongs to the Citadel of Ricks now, biBELCHtch.” With that they've handcuffed Morty and start dragging him to the portal.

“Stop it, let me go!” sobbing Morty starts kicking out his legs and manages to hit Rick in the balls causing him to fall to the ground. He sprints towards the liquor cage to lock himself inside. “Rick! I want my Rick! I'm not going with you cheap look alikes! Rick!” Morty is to hysterical to hear the second opening of a portal.

“Like the boy said, back off he’s mine you assholes” Rick is there with a folder in hand and aggravated. “You dillweeds are always too eager to go out and capture Mortys that aren't blood related.” walking towards the liquor cage Morty has himself hold up in he easily breaks the lock and holds the boy whose sobbing into his lab coat.

“Stand down Theta, you have failed to register your Morty to the Citadel and as such forfeit your right to your Morty”, both Guard Ricks are standing and have their guns pointed at Theta. “Don't make us shot ourselves”.

“Hold on Morty, let go for a second so I can deal with these dipshits” Morty let's go but holds his hands up to Rick. 

“Disarm his handcuffs, and here are the papers to claim Theta-1956-Q Morty as my Morty. He is NOT eligible for your fucking brothel house.” throwing the folder at their feet. “I still had three hours on the clock to get my paperwork turned in. So I reiterate, disengage the cuffs and take a hike you bureaucratic pigs.”

“Yeah alright fine, you can keep your Morty for now, but mess up once and we'll take him from you in a second” with that they left.

“What the hell just happened here Rick! Why did they look like you?” Morty sniffled at Rick and rubbing at his eyes. “A-a-and you said brothel! They were going to force me to work in a brothel?” 

Rick pulls Morty in for a hug and starts to rub his back. “There's a lot you don't know Morty. Things I need to tell you, things I don't want to.” Rick breathes in the smell of Mortys hair and rocks them slightly as Morty calms down. “I'm sorry about what happened the other night, and I promise you I'm gonna take care of us Morty. I'll fight the entire multiverse for you if it means you'll feel safe.”

“I love you Rick.”

“I love you too Morty.”


End file.
